


Outcasts

by KnellFell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anyways, Gen, Good skellies are here to make your life better, Hold up im going to go look at how other people tagged their work, I don't even know how tags work, I have less of a clue now-great, The house is a secret in a secret, The house is falling down, There be secrets and skellies who dont have their lives together, You're a tiny reader, You're all going to try to make the rundown mansion a home, You're in the middle of nowhere, be kind, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnellFell/pseuds/KnellFell
Summary: You had just wanted to be left alone. You're a little bitty reader who has had enough from this world and simply wanted out. Ending up in a rundown home, you never expected skeletons to come knocking at your door three years later. You're all a little messed up, but hopefully with  time you can all learn what being a family is truly about.





	1. When it rains...

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading everyone's fanfics for a long time and wanted to contribute. I've always loved Rivethart's Bitty Reader Adventures and I guess I wanted to contribute to the universe since it's pretty great. I was reading Bitty Hunt by Rnd_Injustice when I thought of doing this, so this is going to be loosely based off of her fic... which was based off of Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady by Tyrant Tortoise..... which was based off of Six Skeletons, One Maid by RaccoonSinQueen. How many layers deep can fanfictions go?  
> Anyways, read if you happen to be interested, idk how this is going to work so I guess I'll just do my thing and you guys will do yours and it will... work? Idk, constructive criticism is happily received as this is not beta read. I try to edit to the best of my abilities, but feel free to point anything out!  
> Ok what else... Outerswap, which is the universe where the skellies you will be interacting with are from, is a mix of Outertale and Underswap which are respectively made by 2mi127 and p0pcornpr1nce.... I think. Feel free to be like heyyyy noooo if I was wrong. Also, it turns out that COSMICALSANSATION made Outerswap and I really hope by now that I've credited everyone there is to credit. Ok I'll let anyone who is going to read this go ahead and read the thing. Have... fun? Idk have a wonderful day kbye.

You just wanted to be left alone. A life of constantly being returned by one monster after another made you sad and withdrawn, unfortunate traits to have if you had wanted to be adopted again. Fortunately for you and everyone else, you hadn’t wanted another stupid monster from yet another newly freed clan throwing you away, so instead you ran away. Running away from your past had led you far away from any city and to a rather odd, rundown three-story mansion in the middle of nowheresville. The day you had found this god-send had been a disgustingly wet one, three years ago. You had hobbled up the wet, slick hill, stumbling and slipping too many times to count, and had finally bumped into this house of degradation. Three years ago, you had looked up at it and thanked every single one of your lucky stars for helping you find a place to stay that wasn’t a wet bush. You had hobbled inside and collapsed on the floor, exhausted. Without much thought to flooding or the structural integrity of the house, you had passed out.  
Listening to the gentle patter of rain outside, you reminisced back on that day as you lay in your hammock, safe in the most structurally sound part of the house. You looked through the long, skinny window in front of you, watching a lightning bolt fork through the sky for the dozenth time that day as you reflected on your first ventures through the house. Back then you had been thinking about simply moving on and trying to find an even safer place, but after discovering the secrets the house held, and the hidden study room behind the living room fireplace, you had been too charmed to leave it. It wasn’t like anyone would ever conceivably live here anyways. Over these past three years you had seen several families try, but the march of time that had taken its terrible toll on the house convinced everyone, in the end, to give up and leave. Everywhere you looked, there were old, loose and falling boards, while dust bunnies lurked under every piece of intact furniture. Slimy green mold held meetings in the corners planning on their next attack to the structure of the house, and you were pretty sure they had a major role to play in the collapse of a third-floor room into a second floor one two years ago. They were tricky little servants of time, threatening to do this place in in a matter of years. For your part, you had tried to pick up and clean the spaces you visited frequently, though there was only so much you could do as a seven-inch tall being. You decided in the end to affectionately name the classy mansion “Ms. Dilapidation” and leave her to her own mysterious rotting ways.  
You sighed and looked down below you. You had set up your hammock right above the solid, oak, rolltop desk in this little tucked away study. The space that held the desk was a narrow one, since it was a tiny secret room on the side of the house, hidden in such a way that the extra space it took up wouldn’t be noticable. Due to this, you could comfortably tie the rope on the ends of your hammock to spears that you had wedged into the walls on either side. After a long day in and out of the house, you could scramble up the leg of the desk, one of the last solid pieces of furniture in the mansion, and enter your desktop “bedroom” where you could fling yourself in the comfy hammock and sleep the night away. In front of the desk was a rotting wooden chair that made way too much noise whenever you attempted to climb it. Due to this and the fact that it looked like it would fall apart at the slightest pressure, you avoided it at all costs and instead relied on your homemade ladders formed from odds and ends you had found in and around the house. The backyard was where you found most of the useful items you used on a regular basis. It was a veritable treasure trove with a rich, wild garden, and a run-down, but heavily stocked garden shed. You were proud of the ladders, mini-weapons, climbing hooks, and ropes you had made and always made sure to keep the ones you weren’t currently using tidily tucked away in your backpack or in the many drawers of the roll top desk itself.  
It was nights like these, though, that made you worry for all of your precious items. Worrying your lip, you squinted through the gloom of the rainy day to try to get a better look at the floor. You never wanted to chance turning on the lights during a storm in case it blew out more of the bulbs, and you knew best how few Ms. Dilapidation had left. Although the mansion you were in was on top of a hill, and although the foundation of the house raised the building itself a little more than a foot off of the ground, the poor house had found itself flooded on more than one occasion. If the abundance of rain and the moisture on the floor were anything to go by, this might be another of the flooding days and you cursed your poor foresight. You had been planning to go out to the garden to pick the blueberries from the bushes before the rain set in, thinking that it wouldn’t come this soon. Instead of going out earlier today, you had put off the chore to instead enjoy the sunny summer weather, forgetting yet again how quickly storms could blow in in the country.  
Deciding that now would probably be a good time to head to the kitchen to pick up the things you were working on there before they got wet, you sat up from the hammock, stretching and popping your back as you stuck one leg out of your cozy little nest. Then you froze. The darkness of the rainy day stretched past your window and enveloped the world in grey shadows, but you swore that for a moment you had seen… No, there was no way that was possible. You chuckled to yourself and continued to stretch, placing a second foot out of the hammock, preparing to heft yourself out of it when you saw it again. This time you not only froze, but felt your insides grow cold. There was absolutely no way you had just seen lights illuminate the sky a ways away from the house. No one would be mad enough to drive all the way up here in the freezing rain. It was just an impossibility that what you saw twice now was car lights scraping the sky. Again, you chuckled to yourself, but it sounded dry and stuttering to your own ears, so you quickly stopped and stared out the window again. The last owners of this house were a small family that had lived here over a year ago. They had stayed a record of four days before one of their precious children had broken a leg on the second floor after trying to investigate the fallen in room. You tried to push them out of your mind, there was no way that what you had just seen twice now meant new owners. Those lights were probably lightning striking behind some clouds very far away. That would make sense wouldn’t it? No one would even want this ruin of a house and… your thoughts were cut short as two beams of light once again scraped the sky, a little closer than the previous time and you cursed to yourself. You couldn’t delude yourself any longer. There was only one, long, winding road that led up to and ended at this house. Anyone who was driving it in this weather would have A. figured out they were lost and turned around a long time ago, or B. were the new owners of this dilapidated huge shack.  
You had no clue as to why the hell they had chosen this day to travel to their new residence, but you were grateful as you had forward warning to their arrival. With more haste than before, you leapt out of your hammock and scrambled to the window. Since this was a secret room, no one was supposed to know it was there, and so the window had a crank near it to scooch a piece of wood on the outside in front of it, clicking it into place once it was directly in front of the window, cleverly concealing it and the room from outside view. As long as no one carefully examined the front left corner of the mansion, then you would be good to go and no one would know your secret. With that important thought in mind, you flung yourself onto the old crank. You had made sure that this crank had received a lot of oil over the years from the shack in the backyard to keep it well maintained and smooth for cranking, but had neglected it in the recent months. This led to a lot of unnecessary huffing and puffing as you forced the stubborn thing to move until wood finally fit itself into the groove of the window.  
With that over, you flopped into the crank and dragged in a few deep breaths as you hopped back up and ran over to the other side of the desk and up a homemade ladder into a vent that seperated your room from the living room. Peering out, you gingerly pushed up the ornate grate that covered the narrow vent you knelt in and looked out in the living room. Your brow furrowed slightly to yourself as you started to wind in the ladder that dangled down into the huge room. This room was practically a monstrosity. Originally built so that anyone in the main house could communicate with each other, it stretched up three stories with balconies from each of the three floors jutting into the space. The couches that were still in the space were moldy and tattered. The boards that made up the floor were rickety and had split apart over time, giving anyone who looked down into it a nice view of the eternal darkness of the basement. The wall-hangings and wall-paper were shredded and peeling both from age and from all the risque climbs you had made in this room. You finished reeling in the ladder and nodded to yourself: the minute they saw this place, whoever was coming would run for the hills, preferably far away from here and you. That was what you hoped anyways, you hated to think of any more people getting injured due to this house. You simply wanted to be left alone, but you wouldn’t turn your back on anyone who was hurt either. If these people really did decide to stay more than a couple of days, you would try to at least minimize the risk of them getting hurt if you could. Without them seeing you of course. As you closed the vent grate and scampered through the vents, picking up ropes here and there, you continued observing the state of the house. There was absolutely no way they would stay, you thought to yourself.. No way in any of the nine layers of hell would anyone stay in this dusty, grimy, tumbledown house. You were betting that they wouldn’t even be able to last three days, especially not coming here in this weather. If you were lucky, they wouldn’t even unpack and simply leave within a day or two, leaving this house, and you, forever. Maybe after they got a good look at it, they would condemn this house and let it rot, leaving you to your cozy life forevermore.  
You were so caught up in your thoughts that you missed the rumble of a moving truck and another large car finally finish climbing the hill. The spit of gravel in the huge, weed-filled driveway finally brought you to your senses as you finally finish tying up the last of your homemade ropes into the vents. For the second time that night, your blood ran cold as you realized that if you didn’t move fast, the stuff that you had been working on in the kitchen would soon be found and you would never get them back. When the last family moved in, they had found your tiny crystal sword you had been painstakingly fashioning out of old jewelry that was laying around the hidden holes of the house, and you had never gotten it back when they had quickly cleared out. You were still pretty devastated about it and that emotion alone spurred you into a faster run. Almost slamming your tiny body into the vent wall since it was so dark, you took hold of the slightly frayed piece of rope and jumped down into the black abyss below. The rope in your hands creaked dangerously and for the hundredth time you reminded yourself to replace it soon. Once you were safely at the bottom, the rope forgotten again, you peered out from the vent into the kitchen. The monstrosity of a kitchen extended the length of the right side of the house and had actually been halved during one of the many renovations to the house in the past. Now there was a large, sturdy, round table near the back of the house while the rest of the kitchen extended towards the front. It was a very open area with many windows and once whoever was here took a step into the house, they might be able to see you through the large doorway into the kitchen. The gear you needed to get was on the garish hunk of white, pitted rock that made a bar in the middle of the kitchen. One of the previous owners had placed it there to remind them of back home and while he was at it, had apparently refused any advice on how to actually decorate a home. You blamed all of the ugly decor in the house on this previous owner and right now you were seething over him once again as you tried to figure out a way to quickly scramble up the huge three ton rock to grab the items you had been trying to make the day previously.  
Throwing caution to the wind since you hadn’t heard anyone nearby yet, you threw the gate open and launched yourself across the wood, dodging drops from above and skidding over the wetter parts of the inlaid rock floor. Getting out your climbing hook, you gave it a hard toss towards the top of the three ton pile of guano where you knew there would be a groove and gave a rare smile once you felt it catch. You had practiced this maneuver many times before and now could proudly say that you were able to catch the top of the stupid brick more than the climbing claw would bonk you in the head. Picking out grooves in the stone with your feet, you grappled with the rope and made quick headway up the pitted monstrosity, listening all the while for the tell-tale scraping of keys in the lock. Finally reaching the top, you ran forward to your supplies that lay haphazardly across the surface and started slinging things into your backpack at random. You froze when you realize not everything was going to fit. Turning around to the last item on the counter, you were distraught to realize that the mini-portable forge you had been working on for so long would have to be left behind. You loved crafting various weapons, and while you were foraging in the forest or garden, sometimes your gear would break. You wanted to be able to fix it up right there and then instead of relying on another weapon, but it looked like you would have to give up on that project until the new owners went away. It was then that you heard the creak of steps on the rickety porch in the front, and you made a decision right there and then. You started heaving on the still not-quite portable forge and toppled it over the edge of the counter. At the same time it hit the floor, the key scraped in the lock. As you whipped around, however, to make a quick escape, you froze in place as you locked eyes with one of the new occupants of the house.


	2. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey whomever is reading this, here's the thing. It's a thing. Slow build-up is very much a thing here. Have a lovely night, I'm going to sleep at 3:30 a.m., RIP.

Their eyes glowed in the darkness of the gloom of the rainy evening and you could only barely take in their stature and facial features before you whipped around and flung yourself off the counter, barely stopping your tiny body from becoming one with the house as you turned mid-air and grabbed onto your rope. As your body weight and velocity yanked down on the rope, you could hear the claw above you lose its purchase and you were able to barely jump out of the way as it thudded into the wood right next to you. Quickly grabbing all of it at once, you ran for the vent, pulled it open with all of your strength and threw yourself inside, hearing it clang shut loudly in the silent house.   
You put a hand over your mouth, trying to quiet your loud breathing as you listened, now more tense than ever about the next few days. Humans, you had been expecting to see, but monsters? Monsters that were part of the skeleton family no less! You had heard of their fame easily. It had been many years since the first group of monsters came up, and with every passing year another batch arrived from underground. Due to this, there were many types of monsters on the surface now. Skeleton monsters, especially, were famous as they were known escorts of the human ambassador that came with every monster group from the underground. With a shudder, you put your hand over your soul and cloak it, effectively making it impossible for any monsters to sense or see it. You knew how skeleton monsters were largely adept at recognizing and tracking anything with a soul and, not wanting to be found out, you prayed to every single Asgore out there that they didn’t fully see you. Hopefully, they thought you were simply a rat or mouse. With your hand over your soul, you strained to listen and hear what they did next.   
“What are you waiting for Indigo!? You may have not noticed, but it _is_ still raining outside!” said a higher pitched voice said. Actually, said wasn’t a good word to describe how they talked. It sounded like the monster that was talking was trying to restrain his voice when he talked, so that his voice came out as a strained half-shout. It was odd to listen to, and if you could actually see the skeleton speak, would probably have been a weirder thing to see.   
“sorry, sa- Comet. just making taking in the view. you sure the contractor told you that this was a true steal? if anything, it looks like someone robbed us…” the second voice, Indigo, said the last part under his breath as you heard them make their way into the house. The sound of heavy rain was muffled as the huge front door was closed with a thump and the sound of bone scraping over wall echoed around the large kitchen as one of them scraped their phalanges over the wall, no doubt looking for a light-switch. You shrank further into the vent, tensing up even more as you tried to keep calm. There was no way the first skeleton hadn’t seen you, right? You had clearly locked eyes with him when he first came in, and there wasn’t a chance he didn’t see you divebomb off the counter like an idiot. If he knew about you, why wasn’t he saying anything about it? Your heart thudded faster in your chest as you heard the two of them wander closer to your little vent.  
Suddenly, the three bulbs that hung in ornate white and blue bowl shades flickered on over the chunk of white rock, but the lights in the dining section of this side of the house did not, since they had blown out ages ago. You supposed that the skeleton searching for the lights had found the light switch and hoped that these wouldn’t blow out with the next bolt of lightning.  
“Indigo!” half-shouted the first voice, “How could you doubt the words of Mrs. Harris? She was very nice about helping us choose a new house on such short notice! Although she has never sold houses all the way out here before, she was kind enough to look up information on them and help us find the right one! Just look at this HUGE kitchen! I could make so much in here!” At the word huge, you noticed that his excitement got the better of him and he simply shouted the word into the house instead of keeping his voice under wraps. A thought crossed your mind that this was how he normally spoke, but you shook it off thinking there was no way someone’s speaking volume would be a constant yell.   
You started to scoot forward, still tense as you heard the two of them set their luggage on the counters. There was no way you wanted to be seen, but curiosity got the better of you when your imagination failed you as you tried to imagine two skeletons walking around the kitchen you were so familiar with. Peaking out, you could only get a glimpse of the two of them before a flash of lightning nearby made two of the overhead bulbs explode and the other one grow dark. You squeaked in shock, and then threw yourself towards the back of the vent, a hand over your mouth, as you fiercely hoped the nearby skeleton hadn’t heard you.  
In the quick glimpse you could get, you had seen the taller skeleton near your vent bending over to get a better look at your smashed forge. He had been wearing the simple outfit of a white t-shirt and cargo pants with galaxy-themed tennis shoes. His face was long and narrow and although you hadn’t seen much of his facial features, you did see that he had heavy bags under his eyes somehow. His pupils were the small white lights that you had locked eyes with a couple of minutes ago, so you garnered that this was Indigo, the slightly nasally-sounding first voice.   
The other skeleton, Comet if you had gotten the names for these two right, was looking through the cabinets on the other side of the kitchen. He was significantly shorter than Indigo, but seemed to make up for it in charisma, you could almost see the excitement rolling off of him as he had hopped up to open and explore each of the cabinets. His clothes were more elaborate than his companions and from what you could see were mostly a dark navy trimmed with gold. In addition, a large scarf draped around him that seemed to flow off of his back like a cape. It was a darker midnight-blue than his clothes and twinkled with multitudes of tiny stars.   
“yeah, Mrs. Harris was a real star among stars.” You heard Indigo mutter under his breath as you heard him straighten back up. “yey, Comet, since you can see better than me in the dark, could you run out and get the sandwiches Asgore packed for us? i think we’ll just have to look around this house tomorrow. it’s a bit too dangerous to start poking around today.”   
“That’s a GREAT idea brother! I’ll the grab the sleeping bags as well so we can have a first night sleepover in the the living room! It will be the perfect way to spend the first night in our new home!” With that you heard him take off, skidding through the doorway into the front foyer and yanking the heavy oak front door open. As he zipped into the night towards their moving vehicles, you relaxed and started to push your back off of the vent to stand up. You had less to fear from the brother left behind as he wouldn’t be able to see you if you slipped up. Confident in your soul-hiding and sneaking skills, you jumped up to grab the rope over your head and started pulling yourself up the creaking rope before almost letting go as Indigo’s voice called out quite close to where you were.   
“hey, are you there? i saw you when we came in. you can come out, we won’t hurt you. my brother is a really nice person, and i’m not so bad myself.”  
“...” You cursed your bad luck at having been spotted, but if this was how he was planning to make you reveal yourself, then he really needed to try harder. There was no way you would come out simply after being called to.   
“i really hope i didn’t just call out to a mouse.” you heard him mutter as he walked away from the wall you were hiding in. You heaved a heavy, if silent, sigh of relief. So he didn’t, in fact, know what he had seen. You were still safe and in the clear. Although you knew there were no mice or rats in the mansion, you had forcefully shooed them all out years ago, you could deal with being seen as one of their kind until the skeletons left. They never had to know you were here and soon you could go your separate ways with them none-the-wiser.   
Grinning widely, you scurried up the rope and through the vents, making sure to watch your footing to avoid the creakier portions and the water that was seeping in. You made it back to your hidden room in time for the front door that Indigo had closed again to forcefully bounce open, ricocheting off the wall and shaking the whole house. You swore you heard a board fall somewhere in the house. A moment of silence accompanies the skeleton’s entrance before,  
“...you got everything alright? i checked out the living room and from the looks of it, we’ll be needing those sleeping bags.”  
“Yes! I have obtained both the sandwiches and sleeping bags for our first adventure at our new house! Let us commence our grand sleepover night starting now!” Although there was much enthusiasm still in his voice, it was slightly dampened with guilt and you could only imagine the look on his face as you heard him run around, laying out everything to get ready for the night. You didn’t hear anything from his brother, although you did feel the spark of magic a few times, so perhaps he was helping in some way? Monster magic wasn’t exactly a mystery to you given the fact that you had lived with and around it for so many years, so you supposed that it could be used for moving things around.   
As they settled in for the night, you unpacked the stuff you had rescued and moved to your hammock, snuggling in, prepared for the coming, eventful following days. You were going to try to stay awake as they munched on their sandwiches and settled in. If they suddenly fell into the basement due to Ms. Dilapidation, they would need extra help getting out. The half of this basement on this side of the house had a secret entrance and since they hadn’t been here long, you knew there was no way they would know how to get out. Mainly though, you were worried that the cloak you had put over your soul would be lost once you fell asleep. You were just a wall away from them and if you let your defenses down, skeletons like them might be able to easily find you. Well… maybe not easily, but they would know that you were behind the fireplace and that would be enough knowledge for them to start investigating. No one needed that.   
Although you tried to stay awake, it was harder than you thought. The rain outside had dulled down to a gentle patter and that combined with the gentle voices on the other side of the wall and your cozy hammock had you softly drifting off to sleep. As the last of your consciousness faded into sleep you heard Comet quietly chatter to his brother, “Alphys is going to be SO excited once we finally set everything up! She and Undyne promised to come up to celebrate our new home once we’re all settled in! Also! Since it is a huge house, I thought we could rent it out so we could have some roommates! So I put up-”  
That was the last thing you heard as you drifted off into the welcome arms of sleep, and it was something you quickly forgot in the commotion of the next few days. You didn’t know that as you slept, the veil over your soul slowly slipped off, making it visible to one of the skeletons still awake during the late hours of the night.   
From the tiny bit of exploring he had done in the house, Indigo knew that he didn’t like or trust it. He knows that his brother had the best intentions when purchasing the house, but he wasn’t sure they were going to be able to stay here without getting seriously hurt. Sighing, he turned over, feeling the gaps in the floorboards digging into his spine. He needed to get some sleep so he could try to convince his brother tomorrow to leave this house as soon as possible. Before he did so, Indigo decided to cast out his magic again to see if he could see the soul of the being that he had seen in the kitchen. It had seemed too tall and skinny to be a rat or a mouse, but when he called out after his brother had left, nobody had answered. He had originally been unable to feel anything living in this house besides the mold and various odd plants, and so had been confused as to what he had seen. Looking around again, however, he picked up a faint soul’s light coming through the walls and squinted. It was hard to pick up, but it was there. Maybe it was only a mouse then? Confused, but tired from the long drive, Indigo settled in for some rest, a smile finding its way onto his face as he watched his brother quietly mwehehe in his sleep. The smile soured when he looked around at the house as a whole and remembered why they were here in the first place, sleeping in the dilapidated old house. Trying to toss the thought, he instead focused on the soul he saw through the wall, it’s sleepy pulses slowly tipping him over the edge of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outertale and Underswap are respectively made by 2mi127 and p0pcornpr1nce. COSMICALSANSATION was the brilliant one who smashed the two together to make Outerswap.  
> Ta ta for now guys and have a dandy night, afternoon, or morning.   
> Enjoy and leave stuff for me if you wish. (like comments and criticism and stuff, im tired ok goodnight)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look you can add endnotes. Isn't that spiffy?  
> I split the stuff I have in two since it was pretty long. The next chapter will be up in like 15 minutes if I can figure out how this website's formatting works. After that? We both will have wonderful guesses as to when the next chapter will be up. Have a spiffy day or night and I'll see whoever sticks around later.


End file.
